thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Ripper Roo
'Robert Maarten Roos '(born November 9, 1957) is a member of The Barney Bunch and Identity Drewland. Originally born in the Netherlands, Ripper Roo and his family moved to the US in 1959. While moving to the US, he met C-3PO Fag-bot for the first time. During the first five years of his life, young Ripper Roo will often get in trouble for pooping in many places other than the toilet, showing off his c**k to random strangers, farting on his parents' faces, and breaking many things with his c**k. According to Ripper Roo, these were "the best five years of his life". Unfortunately, things changed dramatically in 1971 when his younger sister Daisy was born. After she was born, Ripper Roo started complaining that he didn't get a lot of attention from his parents anymore, and he began to get in a lot more trouble for making baby Daisy cry by showing her his massive erect c**k and his testicles, which were already hairy and fully developed by the time he was three. Ripper Roo got very frustrated shortly after his 36th birthday in 1993 to the point where he started breaking things with his c**k when he realized that he was going to have a biological daughter to some woman that he does not even know. Like what he did when Daisy (who by then was the Princess of Sarasaland), Ripper Roo still flapped his arms like a crazy little child. Not wanting to come to the baby shower, he moved away from Los Angeles and went directly to somewhere "far, far away". While on the soil of a new, unfamiliar area, he was confused about what he can do there. Soon after that, he met Drew Pickles and Barney for the first time. Expressing his anger towards the upcoming birth of his daughter, homophobia, and sexism, he pleaded the two so that he can join the Barney Bunch. They accepted his request, and he has been a major member of the Barney Bunch ever since. At the time of the daughter's birth, Ripper Roo was filled with anger and frustration that he legitimately realized he had a daughter. When he got a phone call from the hospital, the woman told him, "your daughter Vanessa is nine pounds and seven ounces, and she is a very healthy baby girl". However, a little more than a year later in 1995, Ripper Roo and the C-3PO Fag Bot were found in Ripper Roo's room by two women. One woman punched C-3PO in the face, while the other got a straightjacket and put it around Ripper Roo's body, resulting in a slight inability to use his arms. It is likely suspected that this happened due to the fact that he did not come to his daughter's first birthday party. Ripper Roo's number one enemy is Jennifer Lawrence, for cutting off Richard Spencer's testicles and almost killing the C-3PO Fag-bot. Category:Barney's Freinds Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Politicans Category:Drewland Nationalists Category:Misogynists Category:Atheists Category:Baby Boomers Category:1957 births Category:Roos Family Category:Dutch Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Drewish neo-Nazis Category:Murderers